The Dawn of Shadows
Prologue Sickening crunches rang through the clearing as a cat padded over bodies of cats who now lived in the stars. “Jaguarstar, are you okay?” a she cat meowed anxiously. “Yes, I’m fine,” Jaguarstar responded. He padded towards the blue gray she cat and sighed. “This battle is won, but our clan is not healthy,” he grumbled. Splashblaze rushed over to the she cat and Jaguarstar and started to clean his wounds. He pulled away. “Save your energy for the dying cats, not me,” he meowed solemnly. Splashblaze nodded, unconvinced, but she dashed away to help Blizzardmask, who had deep gashes in his belly. He twitched and suddenly went still. Splashblaze’s heart filled with grief for the black tom. “Blizzardmask rests in StarClan now,” she yowled, her voice strong and calm. She padded over to Cougarfang, and applied cobwebs and marigold to his scratches. She let him lean on her shoulder as she lead him away, towards Jaguarstar. “Nettlefern, help Cougarfang get back to camp,” he meowed to the blue gray she cat. Nettlefern nodded. She weaved through the fallen bodies of her clanmates and nudged her shoulder under Cougarfang. The two she cats padded back to camp, and led the golden tom into the medicine cat den to rest. Cats from all clans wearily padded off of the battlefield, back to their camps. All around the meadow, cats were grieving over the bodies of their fallen clanmates. Nettlefern was leaving the medicine cat den when Splashblaze spoke in an odd voice. “Fear of bad blood will increase fear of shadows.” The blue she cat cocked her head in confusion. Splashblaze shook her head and looked at Nettlefern with wide eyes. “I think it’s a prophecy.” Splashblaze dashed to Jaguarstar immediately. “What’s the problem, Splashblaze?” he meowed. “I-I think I received a prophecy from StarClan,” she meowed worriedly. “The starry cat told me ‘Fear of bad blood will increase fear of shadows’” Jaguarstar appeared deep in thought. What does that mean?! CHAPTER 1 Casper purred as his twolegs picked him up. He wanted them to love him. When they walked outside, he started to worry. They never took him outside. They mumbled something in their twoleg language. Casper reached the fence and his twolegs stopped. They suddenly threw him over the edge and turned around, dashing back to their nest. They abandoned me. Casper trembled and slowly walked towards a large tree. He sat down and wailed, sobs wracking his tiny body. After a while a blue gray she cat grabbed him by the scruff and carried him to a clearing near a river. “Little kit, what is your name?” the cat purred. “C-Casper,” he stuttered, his voice shaking. “W-Who are y-you?” whispered Casper. “My name is Nettlefern, dear. What are you doing out here.” She could smell the acrid stench of twoleg. “Did you run away from your twoleg nest?” “N-No, they threw me over the fence.” wailed the dark gray kit. Nettlefern studied him. He had patches of fur missing from his pelt and he was brutally scratched. His twolegs harmed him. Anger pulsed through Nettlefern’s mind, but she shook it off. “Come little one, you his can stay with us. But first, we need to see Jaguarstar. He’s the leader of our clan,” she purred. “Clan?” Casper stuttered. “It’s a group of cats who help each other live,” Nettlefern responded. She grabbed Casper’s scruff and carried him to Jaguarstar’s den. “Who is this?” the leader pondered. “This is Casper, he is from a twoleg nest.” responded Nettlefern solemnly. “He was harmed by his twolegs and got thrown over a fence.” Jaguarstar studied his tiny build. He could make out that Casper was brutally beaten. “He shall become a part of this clan. He will be named Shadekit,” Jaguarstar meowed. He padded out of the den, to a large stone. Nettlefern placed Casper on top. “All cats who are 6 moons or older, gather round. This is Shadekit. His mother will be Hazelwing. Thank you,” he purred. The clan exploded with protests. “He smells like twoleg! What is he doing here?” one cat yowled. Hazelwing dashed towards the tiny kit and picked him up. “He will be accepted,” she hissed. She carried Shadekit back to the nursery. A brown tom approached him and hissed. “He smells weird, Weaseleye. Get him out,” he whined. Shadekit dashed behind Hazelwing. She hissed at Weaseleye and padded to her nest. A golden gray kit sat in the nest. “Hi. I’m your sister now. I’m Lynxkit,” she meowed quietly. “Hi, I’m Shadekit.” whispered the small gray kit. “Would you like to play moss ball with my friends?” She pointed towards a blue gray tom, a brown tom, and a pretty cream colored she cat. Shadekit cowered away from them. “No, I don’t want to.” hissed Shadekit. The golden she cat was surprised at the tone of his voice. “Fine, you don’t have to, but we could really use another player.” sharply meowed Lynxkit. Lynxkit and the others went outside and happy yowling rang in Shadekit’s ears. Hazelwing padded up to him. “Don’t you want to play with them?” she meowed. “No. They’re mean,” Shadekit replied. “Oh. Well, Lynxkit was nice right? Now come on, you need to eat something,” Hazelwing purred. Shadekit finally complied and started to nurse quietly. He soon fell asleep. The rest of the kits ran into the den yowling. They shouted at each other, something about cheating. Shadekit stood up and slashed at the nearest kit with his claws. “Shut up, you stupid furballs,” he hissed. Sorrelkit wailed and dashed to Weaseleye as her muzzle started to bleed. Lynxkit dashed in front of Shadekit and tried to comfort him. Shadekit unsheathed his claws and raked them across her face. She yelped and turned around, causing Shadekit to bit her tail. Hazelwing grabbed his scruff and pulled him into their nest. He dug his claws into the moss, anger coming off of him in waves. He glanced at Lynxkit from the corner of the nursery. He could see streaks of pain and hurt in her eyes. They locked eyes, but Shadekit immediately shot his eyes away. Hazelwing stares at him with her eyes wide and full of shock. “Why did you do that?” whispered Hazelwing. Shadekit looks at the ground. The stupid furballs were disturbing my sleep! Thinking about this made him even angrier. “Why do you care?!” hissed the Shadekit. Hazelwing stood silenced by the attitude of the black kit. “The stupid piece of crow-food didn’t shut up!” Rage flared through Shadekit’s body. “You will not be sleeping in my nest tonight. You will go outside and sleep. This is your punishment. I truly am sorry that it has come to this,” Hazelwing meowed disappointedly. She curled her tail around Lynxkit as her kit sobbed. Shadekit narrowed his eyes at both of them and raced out of the den. He ran into Jaguarstar’s den. “Jaguarstar, Hazelwing is making me sleep outside and I didn’t do anything,” he wailed. Jaguarstar nodded. “While I trust you, you must follow your mother’s rules,” he responded. Shadekit hissed. “You worthless leader!” he hissed. I’ll save this clan from this worthless cat. I will be the best leader! He padded out of the den and curled up near the camp entrance. He stared up at the night sky, unable to fall asleep. He groggily padded to the den that smelled weird. “Hello? Someone? I can’t fall asleep,” he meowed timidly. A calico she cat troted towards him. She quietly gave him a small black seed. “There little kit,” she meowed. Shadekit’s eyes felt heavy and he flopped to the ground, snoring. “Shadekit, this is your destiny.” meowed a starry she cat. “W-Who are you? Am I dreaming?!” Timidly mews Shadekit. “My name is Honeythorn. And, yes, you are dreaming.” In the background he could make out a forest. “What am I destined for? I’m no good. Can’t you see that I am sleeping outside?! I was punished by Hazelwing for attacking two of my “friends”. I even drew blood!” Hissed Shadekit. Honeythorn mummers something before disappearing into the vast forest. “The prophecy….” Shadekit was awoken by relentless yowls of kits. Can’t these furballs ever shut up! Shadekit wearily pads over to the nursery. A sharp hiss distracts Shadekit, “Why are you coming over here, you fox-heart! Did you come to kill us all?!” Shadekit heard a few muffled chuckles. He narrowed his eyes at the other kits. “I will if you don’t stop laughing!” A sharp meow rang through the camp. “Swallowkit, don’t talk that way to your nursery mates,” Weaseleye hissed. She picked up Swallowkit by his scruff and carried him back to the nursery. Shadekit sat down angrily, his tail flicking like mad. Why do they think I’m different? We’re all cats. Hazelwing walked up to him and placed her tail on his back. “Come, I’ll teach you a few hunting tricks,” she purred. Shadekit’s eyes lit up and he raced after Hazelwing. “I get to hunt!” he meowed excitedly. Hazelwing showed him a basic crouch and Shadekit repeated it. He was in the perfect stance. “Have you ever been hunting before?” Hazelwing pondered. “No. Obviously not. Can’t you tell?” Shadekit hissed. “No, I can’t. You’re in the perfect stance,” Hazelwing responded. Shadekit’s eyes widened in shock and amazement. “Wow,” he muttered. CHAPTER 2 Shadekit panted as he padded back to camp. His mother carried a shrew that she had caught. He admired her agility and stealth. The tom trudged into the nursery and saw the other kits asleep. At least now they’re not annoying me. He decided to try and curl up next to Lynxkit, for a change. It was warmer then he was used to, but Shadekit quickly fell asleep. “Good morning,” a golden she cat meowed. Shadekit awoke, sun blazing in his eyes. This clearing looked nothing like the home he knew. “Where am I?” he hissed defiantly. Honeythorn purred. “The Dark Forest my dear. I have a task for you. You must do it or I will personally rip your claws out and kill you with them,” she smiled sweetly. “You must kill the one you love most, whoever it may be now, or will be in the future,” she purred. “Remember you will die if you don’t succeed,” the evil cat’s voice meowed as the camp faded away. Shadekit shivered at the thought of killing a clan mate. It has to happen in the future. If I kill a cat now they will kick me out back into the vast meadow where I would never be able to care for myself. After being in the camp for 5 moons it was time he came an apprentice. He was able to grow very close to Hazelwing, Lynxkit, and Sorrelkit. “All cats who are older than six moons gather round. We are welcoming five new apprentices. Lynxpaw will be apprenticed to Bearslash, Sorrelpaw will be apprenticed to Windstripe, Swallowpaw will be apprenticed to Beaverdapple, Whirlpaw will be apprenticed to Sleetspots, and Shadepaw will be apprenticed to Wolfshade. Thank you,” Jaguarstar meowed. The other apprentices gasped when Shadepaw was apprenticed to Wolfshade. “She’s terrible,” whispered Daisypaw to herself. The rest of the apprentices cheered loudly now that they had more littermates. Jaguarstar leaped off of the stone and approached Nettlefern. “Who do you think the prophecy is about?” he meowed anxiously. “I don’t know, but I hope it isn’t Shadepaw. You saw how he attacked his nursery mates,” Nettlefern responded. She padded over to Splashblaze. “Do you know who the prophecy states?” she pondered. “I have a hunch that it’s Shadepaw, you know shadows, shade, they’re basically the same thing. Actually they are the same thing,” Splashblaze sighed. Jaguarstar exchanged a look with Nettlesplash. “I have a bad feeling about this,” whispered Nettlesplash. The other apprentices welcomed Shadepaw and his nursery mates. “I hear you have Wolfshade,” meowed a black tom. “Yeah, so what if?!” challenged Shadepaw. “Yeah, so what if I say she is a horrid mistake of a cat?!” hissed Onyxpaw. In other words that probably means that I am going to enjoy my time with her! Shadepaw thought. “How dare you say that about my mentor?!” Shadepaw unsheathed his claws and lashed them across Onyxpaw’s face. Oynxpaw stood back, dazed by the impact of the blow. Blood started gushing down his face. Onyxpaw rears up, but Shadepaw immediately sliced his belly. Onyxpaw’s body flopped to the ground. Shadepaw leapt on to his back and started pulling at his scruff. A fluffy gray cat padded up to his side and mumbled, “You’ll make a great warrior.” The apprentices cowered in the back of the apprentices den. Wolfshade turned towards Onyxpaw. “Never attack my apprentice again,” she hissed. “But-But I-” Onyxpaw stuttered. “Do you talk back to warriors? No you don’t. Now shut your little kittypet mouth, before I shut it myself,” Wolfshade hissed with an evil laugh. “Come on Shadepaw, lets go do something fun, like battle moves,” she purred in the direction of her apprentice. Shadepaw nodded excitedly and dashed after his mentor into a sandy clearing. “Lets start with the most important move, a killing bite. I will gently demonstrate,” Wolfshade meowed viciously. She grabbed Shadepaw’s scruff and wrenched it around. “Do you understand?” she questioned. “I do,” Shadepaw responded. “Well, try it on me,” Wolfshade challenged. Shadepaw leapt forward and grabbed his mentor’s neck, shaking it violently. Blood rushed from the small wound that the apprentice had dealt her. Wolfshade looked disorientated. She shook her head and nodded. “Good job,” she purred. “You almost knocked me out.” He was shocked at what all of the other apprentices said about her. She was great. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too bad,” meowed Shadepaw sarcastically. “If you want to be a great warrior, you have to be loyal to your clan and to not think about the other clans. You have to ensure the kill.” Wolfshade growled, “But don’t even think about killing me!” CHAPTER 3 Shadepaw raced back to camp excitedly. The day had been successful. He would be helpful in battle now! He grabbed a humongous squirrel from the fresh kill pile. A white tom padded up to the pile and meowed, “Hey, the elders eat first, little kit!” “Why should I care?” Shadepaw hissed. “You haven’t trained in moons, while I just did. I deserve to eat first.” With that, Shadepaw dashed away, squirrel in mouth. He found Sorrelpaw, and padded up to her. “Hey. Want to share this?” he mumbled through his mouthful. “Of course!” Sorrelpaw replied. Her eyes gleamed as she admired Shadepaw. She had to admit that she had feelings for him. They finished off the squirrel, and then it was time to rest. Shadepaw curled up with Sorrelpaw in her nest. He liked having her company. Lynxpaw set her cold gaze onto the two apprentices. I heard Jaguarstar, Nettlefern, and Splashblaze talking about him being in the prophecy. They said it was bad. I should tell Sorrelpaw. Lynxpaw beckons Sorrelpaw with her tail. “I’ll be back,” whispered Sorrelpaw to a dozing Shadepaw. “What’s up?” “I heard Jaguarstar, Nettlefern, and Splashbreeze talking about him!” Meows Lynxpaw wearily, “ I could only make out that he was in the prophecy and it would be terrible.” “I don’t know why he would bad at all. Maybe he can’t control his anger, but he is easy to win over.” Purred Sorrelpaw. She glanced over at Shadepaw’s restless body. I wonder what he is dreaming of. “I hear that you have feelings for Sorrelpaw.” “Well she is a kind-hearted cat, but what do you mean by, hear?” Mumbled Shadepaw. “It has been gossiped all though out the Dark Forest and Star Clan.” Honeythorn meowed. Shadepaw suddenly felt his head burning. “That may be a problem, though. If you want to be a great warrior you can’t have feeling for anyone. Not at this time at least. Loyalty is the number one priority to a clan. You have to put your clan over anything else troubling you.” Shadepaw sighed. “Yes, Honeythorn, my clan will come first.” Honeythorn nodded and the dream disappeared. Shadepaw awoke and noticed Sorrelpaw sleeping soundly beside him. He stood up lightly, careful not to wake her. He padded out of the den and hissed at anyone who tried to come near him. He exited the camp and went on a quick hunt. He caught a large mouse and brought it back to camp to share his prey with Sorrelpaw. Sorrelpaw purred when she saw Shadepaw padding towards her with a mouse. Shadepaw was going to eat with her but he noticed Jaguarstar nearby. “Here you can eat this. I need to talk to Jaguarstar,” he meowed. He padded over to Jaguarstar and sat on his haunches. “Do you need any help? I can do anything you want,” he purred. Jaguarstar sighed. “You can mark the borders. I’ll tell Nettlefern to make a patrol,” he meowed wearily. Shadepaw nodded and padded towards Wolfshade. He snuck up behind her and pounced, wrestling her to the ground. “Get off, you stupid fleabag!” Wolfshade hissed. “I will, only if you come with me on the border patrol,” Shadepaw hissed in return. “Oh, fine. Marking borders would do you some good. Remember, if a cat from another clan comes near, attack immediately,” she growled angrily. Shadepaw leaped off of his mentor’s back and bounded towards Nettlefern, Beaverdapple, Bearslash and Lynxpaw. He hissed in the direction of his sister, and stuck to Wolfshade’s side. She’s such a kittypet! He growled when Lynxpaw padded over to him, but softened when she started to talk. “Shadepaw, please expel all feelings you have against me. We are littermates, not enemies. Please?” Lynxpaw meowed, her eyes pleading. “Ok,” Shadepaw sighed. He nuzzled his sister affectionately and dashed back to Wolfshade. “See you later,” he whispered. Lynxpaw mouthed the words back to him. Shadepaw tromped over to the side of the river. He and Wolfshade thumped to the ground and started rubbing their scent all over the river bank. Nettleshade trotted over to them and nodded her head in approval. “Good job. You guys can come help us with the forest border now,” she meowed, with a slightly frightened glance at Wolfshade. Wolfshade glared at her, but padded after Nettlefern. “Come on, Shadepaw, I guess we should follow Nettlefern’s rules,” she meowed. Shadepaw dashed after his mentor. Soon, his fur puffed up. “ThunderClan cats,” he hissed through gritted teeth. He leapt onto a tawny brown tom and grabbed his neck with his teeth. He bit as hard as he could and shook violently. The brown tom went limp and fell to Shadepaw’s paws. The border patrol gasped. The two other ThunderClan cats rushed back to their camp. Wolfshade’s eyes gleamed with pride, as blood gushed from the cat's neck, ensuring that he was dead. Shadepaw pranced back to camp, full of glee. Wolfshade is proud of me! The sun was falling under the horizon. Shadepaw trotted into the apprentice’s den and curled up next to Sorrelpaw. “How was the patrol?” “Oh, it was great! I attacked a ThunderClan cat and killed him!” purred Shadepaw proudly. “What was ThunderClan doing around our borders?! They know we’re weak right now! Maybe they’re planning a raid to gain territory!” meowed Sorrelpaw with streaks of worry in her eyes. “Don’t you ever worry. I will always be there.” Shadepaw purred wearily. Sorrelpaw pushed her pelt tighter to his, and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Shadepaw wakes up to a cloudless morning sky. The camp was bustling with commotion. Shadepaw gazed around and saw that the camp was destroyed. He saw Sorrelpaw in the distance. “W-What happened here?!” “We were raided by bloodthirsty badgers!” Badgers! Shadepaw rushed to Sorrelpaw and made sure she was okay. He looked around. All of the dens were demolished. He ran towards the destroyed apprentice’s den and started to reform the brambles into a den. Wolfshade started to dispose of the old den. “What are you doing?!” Shadepaw hissed angrily. She slapped a paw across his face. “These dens have to be completely remade,” she hissed back. “But before we help, you need to take your final test.” Shadepaw dashed into the forest. During his hunting test he caught two mice, and a large rabbit. In the fighting section, he managed to pin Wolfshade to the ground. A few hours later, Jaguarstar approached the High Stone. “Today seven apprentices are going to be made warriors. I have spoken to all of their mentors and they are ready. Daisypaw is now Daisyflame, Onyxpaw is now Onyxstrike, Swallowpaw is now Swallowflight, Whirlpaw is now Whirlfire, Sorrelpaw is now Sorrelpoppy, Lynxpaw is now Lynxpounce and Shadepaw is now Shaderunner. Thank you,” he meowed. He leapt off the High Stone and stumbled over to his new den. He had seemed ill lately. Shaderunner puffed out his chest proudly and padded over to Sorrelpoppy. “I have something to tell you,” he meowed. “What?” she questioned. “I-I love you. Will you be my mate?” he stuttered. “I-I will,” Sorrelpoppy purred. She rubbed against Shaderunner and twined her tail with his. “We should work on rebuilding the dens,” he purred. Sorrelpoppy nodded. He trotted into the forest and gathered some brambles for the structure. He sets them at the front of the den and starts nudging them in. Not long after the warriors den was made. “Good job, Shaderunner!” praised Sorrelpoppy. CHAPTER 4 A mangy cat covered in mud padded into the RiverClan camp. He was shivering in the cold. Sorrelpoppy and Shaderunner were sharing tongues near the High Stone, when Sorrelpoppy’s eyes darted towards the camp entrance. She sprang up and darted towards the cat. She started to clean off the mud, but he pulled away. Mischievousness glinted in his eyes, but only for a split second. “What’s your na-,” she started before Shaderunner grabbed her scruff and pulled her away. “What are you doing? That cat could be a spy! Don’t you know the purpose of mud?” he hissed. Sorrelpoppy backed away, but padded after Shaderunner as he dashed to Jaguarstar. “Jaguarstar, that cat is ThunderClan, I know it,” he meowed. Jaguarstar gazed at the mysterious cat. “Bring him over here, Shaderunner.” Shaderunner paced over to Sorrelpoppy. “Jaguarstar told me to take this cat to him,” he whispered. Sorrelpoppy led the dirty white tom over to where Jaguarstar was basking in the sun. “Thank you, Shaderunner. Do you mind if I speak to this cat in private?” Jaguarstar pondered. Shaderunner nodded and padded off to help construct the nursery. “May I ask who you are and what you are doing in RiverClan territory?” Jaguarstar meowed. “M-My name is Jaytalon. I am a rogue looking for a home and happened to stumble upon this camp.” stuttered the white tom. Why would this cat want to be here?! It is a mess and we wouldn’t have a place to rest in either! “I would never restrict any cat looking for a home from coming here,” Jaguarstar gazed at the destruction the badgers caused, “But I am very afraid I can’t keep you here. Just look around, what do you see?!” Jaytalon had a mischievous glare in his eyes. “W-Well I see dens being repaired and cats getting treated of their wounds.” whispered Jaytalon. Shaderunner might be right, this cat smells awfully like ThunderClan! It’s a good thing I’m not letting him in. “I truly am sorry that I have to do this,” Jaguarstar meowed. “It’s okay, I’m used to being rejected,” Jaytalon meowed sadly. He slowly padded out of camp, and once he was out of sight he dashed to ThunderClan, laughing gleefully. “Hawkstar, Hawkstar! I have news,” he yowled. The brown tom emerged from her den, her tail twitching excitedly. “RiverClan is super weak. Their den are destroyed and they have many injured cats. We should attack soon,” he meowed. “Yes, but after The Gathering,” Hawkstar sighed. Jaytalon nodded patiently and padded away. ~4 moons later~ Back in RiverClan, the nursery had almost been completed. The Gathering was in four sunrises, and the clan had to be prepared. Some cats were collecting bramble, others moss, and many were building dens. Sorrelpoppy stumbled around clumsily and almost fell over. Shaderunner dashed over to her and propped her up on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” he meowed anxiously. Sorrelpoppy flicked her tail towards the forest, indicating that she needed to tell him something in private. Shaderunner paced after her, into the forest. “Ok. Shaderunner, I’m expecting your kits,” she meowed happily. No, no, no. This can’t happen! The prophecy! Shaderunner thought. He spiraled into a pit of darkness. “What did I tell you about killing the cat you love most? Well, do it soon, I’m getting bored. Also, if you want to survive you need to become leader, kill Jaguarstar,” Honeythorn’s meow swept through the dark dream. Shaderunner nodded fearfully and awoke. He was in Splashblaze’s den. He dashed out and padded over to Jaguarstar. “Can we talk in private?” he meowed. Jaguarstar nodded. He padded into the forest and Shaderunner followed. As soon as they reached a secluded area, Shaderunner pounced. He aimed for Jaguarstar’s neck and bit down hard. A limp body fell to the ground with a thud. The deed was done. Jaguarstar was dead. CHAPTER 5 I just killed my leader just to be leader! I don’t know how to act. Shaderunner went over to the ThunderClan border and got the scent on him. He silently pads back to Jaguarstar’s body and masked his scent with ThunderClan scent. He dashed out of the forest into the camp panting. “I have a very sad announcement to make. When Jaguarstar and I went to discuss something in private, a ThunderClan patrol came up and started to conflict with us. As you can sadly see, Jaguarstar did not make it back.” The whole camp went silent and then erupted with yowls and sorrow. I have never, ever, seen my clan this sad in all of my moons. At least things will go my way now! “Silence!” Shaderunner’s yowl rang through the meadow. “As being named deputy by Jaguarstar, I will now be leading this clan. Thank you for your time.” Sorrelpoppy and other warriors ran up to Shaderunner. “May we go and bring Jaguarstar’s body back, Shadestar?” “Yes. I will come with you.” How will I ever live in this much guilt and depression! “Remember, I’m not Shadestar yet,” he meowed. He noticed Nettlefern, the true deputy, padding gloomily out of camp. “Are you okay?” Shaderunner asked. “Yes, I’m fine, walk with me dear. I’m getting old as you know, and I’m afraid I cannot continue being the deputy and leader of this clan. I will be retiring to the elder’s den, and I have chosen you as my successor,” Nettlefern rasped. Shaderunner hadn’t noticed how old she looked until now. “I understand. I will announce this to the clan,” he meowed, and started to pad off. “Wait. Take Splashblaze with you to the Sun Gem, and you will receive your nine lives,” Nettlefern interrupted. Shaderunner nodded, and dashed back to camp. “Nettlefern is retiring to the elder’s den, and has selected me as her deputy. Splashblaze, come with me, we will be going to the Sun Gem,” he yowled. The Sun Gem was at least a three sunrise’s travel. “Shaderunner, you and I will need traveling herbs. Come,” Splashblaze meowed with a flick of her tail. She padded into her den and Shaderunner waited outside. She emerged with a bundle of leaves. “Eat,” she demanded. Shaderunner delicately ate the leaves, while Splashblaze didn’t even chew before she swallowed. “Lets go,” she meowed quietly. They emerged from the bramble surrounded camp, into an open meadow. The Sun Gem’s cave was a dot on the horizon. Splashblaze and Shaderunner ran for hours, even days, before they reached the gem. Shaderunner collapsed in front of the gem, falling asleep with the sharp cold entangling his nose. “Welcome Shadestar,” Honeythorn’s voice meowed. “Where are the StarClan cats? Aren’t they supposed to name me?” he meowed. “This is a special occasion,” she laughed in return. “First, promise me that you will always be loyal to your clan. Your clan comes first. You own these cats now Shadestar,” Honeythorn meowed evilly. “I promise,” Shaderunner meowed. “I give you nine lives, each for health, well being, braveness, pride, strength, determination, hope, curiosity and judgement. With all the power held in the Dark Forest, I name you Shadestar,” Honeythorn meowed. “Wait, the Dark Forest? Yes,” Shadestar laughed. His eyes shined with pride as he was awarded his nine lives. “I’ll see you again once you reach the Dark Forest,” purred Honeythorn. Shadestar padded out of the cave and met up with Splashblaze. They walked back to camp without saying anything. Shadestar was speechless. Once he reached camp, Sorrelpoppy dashed up to him. She started to groom him immediately. “Shaderunner, are you okay?” she meowed frantically. “Yes, dear, I’m fine. But I’m Shadestar now,” he purred, gently licking Sorrelpoppy’s forehead. The clan yowled Shadestar’s name as he padded into his new den, which he would be sharing with Sorrelpoppy. He had settled into his nest when a yowl split through the clearing. He dashed outside and noticed Sorrelpoppy thrashing around on the ground. “Everyone, she is kitting we must leave her alone. Except for me of course,” Splashblaze meowed. Sorrelpoppy growled, but soon three strong kits, a two she cats and a tom, were nursing at her belly. Shadestar began to groom a dark gray she kit. “Stormkit,” he muttered. “What was that?” Sorrelpoppy meowed. “Oh. The dark gray she kit should be named Stormkit,” he purred in return. “Yes, it should, and it will be. Stormkit,” she purred as she gazed at one of her daughters. The next kit was a blue gray she kit. “Dewkit,” Sorrelpoppy meowed. Shadestar nodded. The last was a jet black tom. “Ravenkit,” Shadestar purred. Sorrelpoppy purred her approval. Smokestreak padded into the den. “You need to assemble the party of cats who will go with you to The Gathering,” he meowed. “I will elect my deputy first,” Shadestar hissed coldly. “And don’t tell me what to do.” Smokestreak muttered something to himself and padded out from the nursery. Shadestar followed him out and hopped up on the high rocks. “All cats older than 6 moons gather around. I am here to announce the cats that will be going to The Gathering. Oakmoon, Cougarfang, Wolfshade, Bearslash, and Beaverdapple are coming, and the rest of you are staying to defend camp,” he yowled, his meow ringing through the clearing. The party assembled, and padded out of camp. Beaverdapple leaped excitedly over a fallen tree, her brown pelt shining in the moon light. They arrived at the sandy grove where the gathering would take place. Shadestar noticed the clans frozen in fear as Hawkstar’s eyes glinted evilly. “Tonight will be the night where ThunderClan will rule over RiverClan!” he laughed. His clan yowled happily. Hawkstar leapt on top of Shadestar immediately. Shadestar easily overturned the old tom, and sliced his neck open, instantly killing the leader two lives through. Cats of all ages from ThunderClan were streaming towards him, plotting their revenge. Shadestar hesitated for a moment, gazing at the charging ThunderClan cats. “Everyone get back to camp!” ordered Shadestar. His group of cats dashed back to camp. The camp exploded in confusion. “ThunderClan is attacking!” Many cats scampered to the nursery to gather up the kits and to the elders den. Shadestar felt a sharp prick on his flank. He turned around and saw a white she-cat facing him. She swiped at his muzzle, but he immediately ducked and dived at her neck. The white she-cat reared and tried to avoid his body from slamming into hers. Shadestar ran up behind her and jumped onto her back. He sunk his claws into her snowy white pelt. She screeched in pain and attempted to shake him off. Shadestar just dug his claws in more. She bucked around until he was able to slice her belly. Soon her white pelt was a dark shade of red. A gray pelt collided into the she-cat. The white cat was launched into a nearby tree. The body went limp. “I could have handled her myself,” Shadestar growled. “Whatever, Shadepaw,” Wolfshade mocked. Shadestar noticed his mate carrying their kits. I can kill her now and blame it on the ThunderClan cat! Shadestar pounced onto his Sorrelpoppy’s back. I’m sorry. He broke her neck, instantly killing her. He turned to face the brown tom who was fighting with her. He turned his raged eyes towards Stormkit, and Ravenkit. He slowly padded over to them while their eyes widened. He unsheathed his claws. Stormkit and Ravenkit backed away, but ran into a den. “It’s your turn, you little pieces of crow-food,” he laughed. He leaped forward, and the kits screamed. Shadestar avoided them, wanting them to be scared. He stalked up behind the two kits, confused looks on their faces. He padded up and casually slit both of their throats. They were weak. Only Dewkit remained. Shadestar was angry. “Why did you kill my kits and my mate?” Shadestar hissed at the brown ThunderClan tom. His eyes narrowed, and Shadestar became an assassin. He snapped the brown tom’s neck, and spread its scent over his, on the kit’s and Sorrelpoppy’s bodies. Everyone would scent ThunderClan, and they would never suspect a thing. CHAPTER 6 The camp was spotted with the bodies of his fallen clanmates and of the ThunderClan cats. The meadow grass was stained red with sticky blood. The clan was once again weak and he was depressed. In the distance his cats, the cats he owned, were running from camp, hopping across the surrounding river, the same river that he and Wolfshade marked their territory by. Ever since he joined RiverClan, the clan seemed to be growing weaker and weaker, moon by moon. A few sunrises ago, Splashblaze passed away. Life had been hard without her, and Mudstreaks, the new medicine cat, was always fatigued. Memories flooded him. He thought back to when he was thrown over the fence of his twoleg nest, he remembered when Nettlefern took him to his new home. He remembered himself cracking Jaguarstar’s neck. These cats raised him. How could he do this to them, after all they did for him. Shadestar decided that he would repay everyone who had helped him, even if they rested in StarClan. His evil ways needed to change. Shadestar’s life was about to change. THE END. Category:Fanfiction Category:The Dawn of Shadows Category:"Book" 1